Love Will Never Die Out: Ranger X Ashley
Mallory & Diego belongs to Dragons19 Next Generation: Ranger X Ashley Mallory-''' The two children of Ranger and Ashley: Mallory & Diego. Mallory was born first, then Diego came along into the world 8 years later. Ranger and Ashley were 28 when Mallory was first born. When Mallory was 6, she was very interested in her mother's job, being a nurse for the Army Base. However, she isn't that ready to learn about doctoral stuff as she is still a young child. She absolutely loves both her parents however, she's a father's daughter the most. Mallory has her mother's looks, as she also has her father's personalities. Along with that Mallory has Animals Powers like her mother in her DNA. After hearing about her Uncle Noah, she stay's with her parents at all times as she is nervous that she may get abused by him as well. However; after a few years of being away and not making contact with Noah, he calms down from many years of wrong doings and makes up for his past. The family starts to slowly warm up to him and soon trusts him and soon is part of their family once again. Mallory is then happy to be around her Uncle and is always talking with him and hanging around him. After Mallory's first few year's of being born, she is quite behind of engaging with people and talking which would end up with her going to speech classes. Mallory was also a bit shy and always had a nervous stomach around people which she also had severe Autism. At the age of 5 she was fully cured from it and always talking and engaging in conversations with others. When Mallory turns 8, she is a big sister to a little boy, Diego Miller. Mallory has always wanted a sibling, a brother mostly. She helps her parents take care of her baby brother and help him grown and get used to the world around him. Mallory helps her parents teach him how to walk, talk, and even to eat. Mallory even tends to protect him a bit as she is keeping him save as he is a lot littler and smaller than she is. As Diego grows she tends to goof around with him time-to-time. Along with dressing him up in girly girl clothing just to kinda play around which would upset him a bit Mallory soon takes a liking in a boy- Mason Carpenter. She met him in Junior High and was always talking to him, and blushing in between, but like her father, she could hide it pretty well...unless Mallory acts more of a girly girl cutness around him which would make her embarrassed and ashamed of herself. She would also go for a walk with him after school as she's walking home, talk to him alot, and soon hugs him starting their relationship. Soon at the age of 24, she and Mason marries. Mallory takes his last name, Carpenter, then a few months later has a daughter with him naming her Emily Carpenter. She has some help time-to-time by her mother taking care of baby Emily since she's a new mother. 'Diego-' 'Personalities ' 'Mallory-' 'Diego-' 'Appearences ' 'Mallory-' 'Diego-' '''Trivia ''Voice Actresses-'' Mallory Diego Category:Dragons19's Ships Category:Future Generation